


Chosen Warrior

by Hydena_Fraudstier



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eventual Teeth Rotting Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Sophie ( oc ), Violence, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydena_Fraudstier/pseuds/Hydena_Fraudstier
Summary: For young bloods, fighting small humans were apparently a thing in the yautja culture for them. To see if they can kill them before they escape from the fighting grounds. But one day, after Berserker and Falconer along side with Scar capture a new ooman for the fighting grounds, things changed. ALOT.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so i decided to write down a story about my OC Sophie... here we go..

Computer on, lights off, room cold as fuck, bedroom messier than any other girl's. Sophie sang in the shower while the music was played on her phone, which she hanged dangerously above the sink. The steam from the skin scolding water was thick in the bathroom, so thick Sophie can hardly breathe but she didn't care. She'd rather shower hot water than cold, rather soothed by the intensely hot water than getting tortured by the freezing cold water.She scrubbed, shampooed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face.

" When i,started to talk like that.. oh you won't know, how to react~.." Sophie sang while she danced to the song naked with a towel in hand, acting it as a long ass microphone. She dried her self as she continued on singing and dancing all while still butt arse naked. She threw the towel onto her bed and grabbed a pair of tight black boxers with a purple pinkish belt line and a light brown tank top. She slid them both on and continued singing. 

" Say im the fire with the blade, you're about to hear my name, ringing in your head like oohhh~!! "

She combed her black short hair and wring out the extra moisture with her hands. She looked back at the bathroom before she entered, grabbed her phone and paused the music she played during her hot steamy shower. " aah.. KDA.. you are the only K-pop song i will only love.. especially you Evelynn.. you sexy little fu-"

Her praising to her beloved Evelynn was interrupted by a loud thud outside. She has been used to beating up some crazy drug lunatics out of her house with either her bare hands or a fork. She groaned and decided to check on what the hell was happening outside her room. She opened the door and peeked out into the small hallway she had, nothing. Usually they would be sitting in the hallway already high as fuck or just drunk as hell. She gingerly sniffed the air for any smell of smoked weed or drinks. Nothing came up as well. Maybe its just her cat fell somewhere in her small apartment.

" Mocha? My little butt butt?.. is that you? " You speaked out through down the hallway. She would be clumsily running down the hall to her call, with her puffy butt jiggling around that always make her laugh her ass off. " hmm..ait.. " She shrugged before closing the door and went back to do her business before bed.

=============================

_" BERSERKER !!! Be quite, the ooman might hear us !! "_ Falconer quitely spat out at Berserker, who didn't care much and decided to crash instead of coming in silently. Berserker growled impatiently, Falconer knew how much he hate oomans. For him, oomans are either food his food or his slaves. They are weak and disgustingly fragile, with a slight twist to a joint, he could easily break on human with ease. Not to mention how soft they are, they had more fats than muscles. The opposite of their females, there were alot of differences between their female counter parts and oomans'.

Since Berserker had created an entrance for them, they didn't waste any time and sneaked in. They were requested to capture one female human for an up coming event on their planet. They had no other choice but to obey their leader's requests.

Scar sneaked in and hissed at Falconer and Berserker to turn on their invisible armor. Not wanting to wake or disturb the ooman incase they wandered around in their "nest". Falconer knew where she was, he lead the group to a small hallway that lead to her bedding room. The door was, surprisingly opened. Nobody was inside.

" _Wait..."_ All of them paused and heard some noise from a nearby room, they all looked at each other before looking at a door where the sound was coming from. Falconer silently and carefully walked towards the door. 

============================

" Where is that little shit... ah .. bingo! " She whispered to her self, she destroyed her previous mouse recently because of a game. She turned around in the small room under neath the stair case and swing open the door hard. The door slammed againts something hard and she yelped. She looked back behind the door and saw nothing. "o.. k.. wtf " she muttered. She then proceeded to walk back into her room and locked the door behind her and continued her game.

In the mean time, Falconer's mask was dent inwards by the impact of the door.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Yautjas continue to TRY and capture Sophie. Things, get out of hands. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the time to write this down today. Saw a comment about the door on the last chapter. Thank you darlin' !!

Sophie entered back into her room to continue her game after she destroyed her previous mouse in a fit of rage. She had this habit of getting angry very easily on this one particular game she would always play with her friends of her, alone. Her face would turn hellish red from the blood boiling in her veins and she would yell or shout into a pillow or just into the air. She never screams, she rarely does. Most of her mouse that she had used before, has been destroyed completely either because she threw them into a wall or just crushed it with her bare hands by smacking it multiple times on the table.

" Fuckin' finally, got a new mouse. Sorry guys.. ya'll know me.. huhu " She giggled at her own stupid rage, knowing that she had destroyed countless of gaming mouse. If she gains atleast $5 per mouse she destroyed she would actually be a millionaire by now. She connected the new mouse to her computer and continued her game. That she oddly hates and loves at the same time. Whenever she played the game, she would always have snacks covering her playing area. From energy drinks to plain old school snacks, that's pretty cheap for her to buy almost every day of the week. Her friends would wonder how does she NOT get any chubbier or heavier on that kind of diet. She her self didn't know either.

================================

Falconer growled after what happened, both Berserker and Scar clicked their mandibles. More like hissing at how much force that door had impacted into his face. _" Ell-osde'pauk..just get on with the mission "._ Falconer stood up and shook his head before pushing the other 2 away as he made way to where the Ooman went. A giant claw grabbed him by the shoulder, stopped him in his track. The they heard soft footsteps and whispering. They knew those languages, other Oomans are in her house. They had to do this quickly, 3 of sneaked up to the door to finally capture her.

Sophie's house was always a hotspot for drunktards and lunatics to crash in for the night, more like breaking in and take refuge without permission. She would always chased them off, either with a fork when she was eating or just her hands. All of them remembered to NOT make her angry. Sadly, she already had.

================================

" GOD FKING DAMNIT.. I HATE THIS BLOOD STUPID SHITTY ARSE GAME !! " She hopped off her chair and starts kicking the door and the wooden cabinets in her room that stored all of her undergarments and clothes. She too had to replaced the cabinets twice since she broke them, this one was also on it's breaking point. Curved inwards from all the abuse she had done to it. She didn't feel much pain since her rage covered most of her mind, blood boiling and face red and hot as hell. She then let out a loud cry into the air, alerting the intruders. Then, she heard a loud crash outside her door. Her blood raised, her rage worsened. Her fingers turned red from all the things she banged in her room.

Without any second thoughts, she swing the door open surprising the 3 yautjas. They were invisible and she didn't them at all, so she barged through them as they made way for her. They wouldn't, they needed her. But from the shock how quick the door opened, they were practically stunned.

She took a sharp turn to where they usually entered her house. She marched into the kitchen and whipped out the nearest thing she could find as she went towards the intruders, a spatula. " You bitches better BE FUCKING playing with me before I drag you DOWN to HELL with me." She saw 3 young teenagers probably the same age as hers, with bottle of beers in hand and a stench that she was far too similar with, drugs. " oh crap.. run run r- " She then proceeded to smack his head hard with the spatula she was holding in her hand. Hard enough to leave a scar, atleast.

==================================

The 3 yautjas heard the crashing, the bangings from where the Ooman went. A loud thud followed by a shattering crash with loud grunts that could only be coming from a male Ooman. They looked at each other on what was happening, then before they knew it. They saw 3 young male Ooman running off with their bodies battered, bruised and scratch marked all over their tattered clothes. They ran into and out through the window while grunting. They then followed by the targeted female Ooman, stomping by the hallway and threw the spatula towards them as they ran. " IF I SEE ONE OF YOUR FACES HERE AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE THERE ARE ENOUGH HOLES FOR ME TO FUCK WITH IN YOUR HEAD !! "

Berserker knew that she was raging, he saw her face and her fingers were bright red. Her hair was mangled out and sweat glistened on her forehead. She was huffing and puffing, chest expanding and contracting with each breath she took. Falconer was surprised, she could scare away 3 male Oomans with ease with a flimsy weapon that was not even sharp. They all had to capture her, now. Berserker took out a small gun with a laser mounted to it to aim better. A tranquilizer, strong but not too potent enough to kill any Ooman once they had been shot. He aimed the gun and shot the tranquilizer at her exposed thighs, but then she heard the whistling noise of a projectile coming towards her like she would always hear in her games. She flinged her spatula to her thighs and blocked the needle from enter her flesh. 

" what the.." She then looked up and saw Berserker holding a weird looking gun. " oh for FUCK SAKE.. NOW WHAT... YOU FKING WEAR.. ALIEN SHIT COSTUMES TO SCARE ME.. OH IM SOO FKING SCARED...YOU BETTER BR FUCKING RUNNING BEFORE I- " As she charged at him, he shot another needle to her, the needle then shot to her neck and she fell face first into the floor instantly. Soft muffled gurgles could be heard from her.


End file.
